Back and Here to Stay
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: Roxas needs to find a way to tell the one he loves his feelings, or she may never come back from the war.


"Hey, Mika, wait up," the ecstatic blonde said as he ran to her side.

Mika turned just in time to be tackled by the blonde boy. "Sora, can you please get off of me?"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," he said as he removed himself from on top of her.

"What do you want that you just had to chase me down to tell me?" Mika questioned the younger boy.

"Oh yeah, Roxas and Axel want me to find you," he said after a bit of thinking.

"Oh great the two stooges," Mika said shaking her head.

"Why do you say that?" Sora questioned.

"Have you not been around them for very long?" Mika asked turning the blonde beside her.

"I don't hang out with them like you do," Sora said bluntly.

"Never mind than Sora, you can go now just don't run anyone else over," Mika said patting the shorter boy on the head.

"Alright," he said, his giant grin plastered on his always happy face.

"How can he be so happy like that?" Mika mumbled as she made her way to the place where the blonde and redhead mostly likely could be found.

"There you are, Mika, I was starting to get worried," Roxas said as the female arrived.

"Yeah, well thanks to your brother now have a sore bum," Mika stated to the blonde that stood before her.

"I knew he was going to run into her, you owe me five bucks," Axel said from his position next to Roxas who was giving Axel five bucks.

"You actually bet on that?" Mika questioned in disbelief.

"Yep, the two answered in unison with smiles on their faces.

"Oh…my…god….I'm surrounded by morons," Mika stated throwing her arms in the air.

"Hey," they both yelled in disbelief.

"Hey nothing, you know it's true," Mika said to the two that were sending glares at her.

"Anyway do you know of the war that's going on?" Axel asked after he composed himself.

"Yeah I know about it," Mika said looking down at her feet.

"How do you know about it?" Axel asked concerned by the girl's action.

"Kio as recruited," Mika said still looking at her feet not wanting to make eye contact with the two boys.

"Your brother!" the two yelled and looked directly at Mika.

"Yeah, he was one of the first to be recruited, I was too."

"Why would you be?" Roxas asked, concern could be heard in his voice.

"Because I'm skilled enough to be," Mika said in her normal unemotional voice.

"Oh I see," Roxas said, his voice coated with sadness.

"Anyway, why did you want to know if I knew about the war?" Mika asked as she finally looked at the boys.

"Because Zack and Cloud were recruited, their leaving tomorrow, early in the morning and we're all going to see them off," Axel explained.

"So am I."

"Man you only have tomorrow to tell her," Axel told Roxas as they continued on their way.

"I know, but I won't tell her," Roxas stated.

"Why not?" Axel turned to his best friend in disbelief.

"She won't return my feelings; I just know that she won't."

"You never know until you try."

"Yeah, well some other time maybe."

"If that time comes." Axel looked in front of him trying to hide the sadness that coated his emerald eyes.

"What?" Roxas' head snapped to the side to look at the redhead.

"She may die out there."

"Not my Mika, she's strong enough; she'll make it through!" Roxas argued.

"Whatever you say buddy, I'm sure YOUR Mika will come off that train after the war is over and straight into YOUR arms."

"Okay, okay I get your point already you don't have to keep highlighting Your, ok." Roxas started to get annoyed at the redhead beside him.

"I know I'm just saying."

"Just shut up before I hurt you."

"Hey now, don't get valiant," Axel said putting his hands up in defense.

"Why not?" Amusement lit up in Roxas' blue eyes.

Axel pretended to pout. "Cause it's not nice."

"So?"

"Mika wouldn't like you to be violent."

"Do you have to play that card," Roxas whined.

"Yep," Axel said with a grin.

"And I'm the one that's mean?"

"Yep, got it memorized?" Axel put his finger to his temple.

"Nope don't think I do." Roxas smirk as the redhead's face fell.

"Oh ha-ha."

"What?" Roxas tried to fake he was sweet and innocent.

"You've been around Mika too much."

"Why?" Roxas was getting more amused by the second.

"Cause she always does that to me."

"So what's your point?"

"You're being converted." Axel pointed an accusing finger at Roxas.

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure since I don't walk around emotionless all the time," Roxas said doing a bad imitation of Mika.

"Good point."

"You guys are so mean to poor Mika," Yuffie scolded the two.

"How do you know we were talking about her?" Axel asked.

"She's the only one that walks around with no emotion on her face duh," Yuffie said as if she was talking to a bunch of little kids.

"Oh and we're the mean ones?" Roxas asked.

"Yep since I understand why Mika is like that," Yuffie answered grinning.

"I want to know," Roxas said quietly.

"The trouble with her family, her and her brother had a full out feud just about a month ago and ever since she was born her father has resented her. Now she's on the brink of being disowned by her family," Yuffie explained.

"Holy shit," Axel said.

"Oh I see now," Roxas said simply.

"Why does her father hate her?" Axel asked.

"Idk, ttyl," Yuffie said before running off

"She had sugar again," Axel stated.

"Probably since she's talking in text," Roxas answered.

"She's weird," Axel said.

"I heard that!" Yuffie yelled in the distance.

~ND~

Everybody was at the station to see off the newest soldiers.

"Bye Olette, I'll miss you," Mika said to the girl that was basically a sister.

"I'll miss you too and you better write as often as you can," Olette said.

"Oh I will," Mika promised.

"Bye Pence, take lots of pictures so I know what's been happening," Mika said."

"I will," He answered.

"Hanyer," was all she said than pulled him into a hug knowing he hated them, "you keep Roxas out of trouble you hear?"

"I'll try," he replied.

"Roxas," she said than pulled him into a hug, "I'll miss you, but annoy Axel for me."

"I will and I'll miss you too," he said holding her tight before letting go.

"Axel, you keep an eye out for him," She said giving him a hug too.

"What else would I do?" he asked in an offended voice.

"Yuffie, no sugar," she said sternly.

"Awww, you're no fun," Yuffie whined.

"I know," she said.

Just then the whistle blew warning it's passengers that the train would be leaving shortly.

"Bye guys, take care," Mika said before grabbing her bag and case of four short swords.

"Come on man, just tell her already," Axel told Roxas, nudging him forward.

"Mika, wait!" Roxas called.

"What Roxas?" Mika asked turning to the advancing blonde.

"Be careful please come back," he said hugging her again.

"I will Roxas," she assured him.

Mika than rand and caught up with Cloud and Zack.

Months passed and soon Axel, Leon, Reno, Riku, Sora, and Demyx were recruited too and it seemed like the darkness was winning. More time passed and for a few weeks no one heard from any of the deployed friends and family. Panic arose, but then in the news it was told that the war was over and the solders would return the next day.

At the station the next day, friends and families waited for the soldiers to return. Yuffie, being the person she is, was standing on a bench. As the train pulled up she was determined to get the attention of her friends. Upon seeing Cloud and Riku, Yuffie started to wave her arms franticly. Finally Riku saw her and told Cloud who then yelled back into the train before the rest came out. Mika was the last of their group to get out of the train; she wanted the others to get to their families since hers wouldn't be there for her.

In the distance she heard, "Kio, Kiki should be home soon too."

Oh how she knew that voice.

"Mika was in the war too?" Kio asked Ayaka.

"Yes, look, look there she is!" Ayaka screamed before running towards her sister.

Mika ran to meet her little sister and dropped her stuff to hug her.

"Oh Kiki, I'm glad you're safe. Kiki, never leave again," Ayaka sobbed into Mika's shoulder.

"I'll try not to, Ai, I'll try not," Mika said as she rubbed the back of her little sister.

"Mika," Kio said as he looked at the two girls hugging.

"Mika let go of Ayaka and said, "Kio."

Then suddenly Kio pulled her into a hug, forgiving her of everything that had happened prior to the war.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were recruited too?" Kio asked in Mika's ear.

"Cause you weren't talking to me, so I thought that you wouldn't care if I was or not," Mika answered holing her brother tighter to her.

"Oh Mi-Mi, you should know that I always care about you."

"I'm learning that now," she said as they pulled apart.

"Oh I can't take it, Mika, my darling daughter, I'm so glad that you're alive. I know deep down your father is relieved too even if he doesn't show it," Mika's mother said as she embraced her eldest daughter.

"I know," was all that Mika said as she returned the embrace.

Mika's mom pulled back and looked over Mika's shoulder. "I think there's someone that wants to talk to you."

"Huh?" Mika asked turning around.

"Hi Mika," the blonde greeted.

"Roxas, see I came back in one piece," Mika said remembering the promise she made.

"I'm glad you did," Roxas stated approaching closer.

"Me too." Mika smiled, the first time in a long time.

"So Mika, I have something to tell you," Roxas said suddenly getting nervous.

"What it is?"

"Well I haven't been able to tell you for a long time and I think that it's about time that I did and um, I-I-I," Roxas couldn't finish his sentence, he decided a better way to say what he wanted.

Roxas put an arm around Mika's waist and pulled her to him. He closed the gap between their faces. Within seconds their lips met in a passionate, mind-blowing kiss. There were hoots and hollers form the group behind them, Axel's were the loudest. Roxas finally pulled away with a smile on his face.

"Wow," was all Mika could say after that.

"Ewww, you just kissed a boy," Ayaka stated, a disgusted face was planted on her features.

"Finally!" Axel kept saying over and over again.

Mika curled her arms around Roxas' neck not caring who was watching. She closed the space between them again catching Roxas' lips in another passionate kiss.


End file.
